Like I'm Told To
by Spooky Bibi
Summary: Someone has unfinished business with Chloe...Post season 5.


**A/N:** This is an idea that's been in my head for quite a while. I liked Spenser from the start and I thought he deserved a little fic at least so I decided to write one myself before he's completely forgotten. Nothing elaborate, just some fluff and fun (with some slapstick, this story includes Chloe after all!). I hope you'll like it, I might continue it if my muse collaborates. For now consider it a oneshot. And please click on that blue/lavender button at the end, it always cheers me up to have reviews, plus it's the first time I write something with more humour in it, I need to know if it's any good!

**Dedicated to: **The greatest of friends, Jess, mini-Jess and Virginie, my 24-buddies and faithful beta-readers!

**This doesn't take into account the second part of the season 5 finale (meaning Morris leaving with Chloe) but it does take place right after it. Just so you know!**

**Like I'm told to**

I know I shouldn't be here. I messed up, big time, and yet I'm still sitting there. I look like a fool and that's what I am. I let myself be abused so easily, it's almost funny. Well, I always knew I wasn't the smartest of them all but being that stupid, I can't believe I could. I just followed my orders. How was I supposed to know that I should have questioned them? At least I see it more clearly now, how they tricked me into being a mole. A mole unaware of being one; that must be a first! Pathetic, I know…

There's no way I'll get my job back but strangely I don't really care. I should, but I don't. If it was the case I would be in front of CTU, not at Chloe's door. Not that I have any more chances to get her back either. I can't say I ever _had _her but I won't let this opportunity pass me by. I know we may have something worth it. No matter how strange she is, I do care for her. Well, for once I will do something for myself, no matter how hopeless or irrational it might seem.

So here I am, uncomfortably sitting in the hallway, still in yesterday's clothes. They cling to me and they're wrinkled. God I really should've changed before getting here. I'm not making the best impression right now. I guess it's kind of too late for that, since I can see her marching towards me. By the look on her face she sure is upset to find me here. Pretty natural reaction if you ask me. Well, here goes nothing…

- Spenser, what the hell are you doing at my place!

- Please Chloe, don't start yelling…already.

- I have every right to yell at you! After all you did, you're absolutely the last person I need or want to see! This is my property you're trespassing and having you waiting there can almost qualify as stalking!

- Well then sue me! Do you think I'll mind another charge against me? Just calm down, _please_, and let me talk, for once.

- I certainly don't want you to. Need to know why? Let me sum it up for you. You've lied, you've cheated, you've betrayed, and you did all that not only to your country but to me too! There's nothing you could say that'll change that! Now go away, I don't care where; anywhere but here!

- I won't. You can't boss around anymore you know. So either you let me in today or you'll have a real reason to call me a stalker because I won't leave before I get to talk to you! Properly I mean, not in this hallway.

- For Christ's sake! I really don't need any of this right now!

- Give it up Chloe, for a change…

- … OK you can come in but I do this solely to get you to leave me alone faster!

- Believe me, I get it.

Well at least I got her to open the door for me. That's a start. The apartment is in the same state of messiness that I recalled, which immediately brings back memories. Up to now, pretty much every moment we had here was great, especially that night. I mean, who would've guessed that stuck-up, cynical Chloe could loosen up so easily? I admit it, it did take 2 glasses of wine before she actually stopped bitching about everything but after those she was simply adorable. She started imitating the people at work and I must say that her impression of Bill is top-notch! We did slide in a calmer mood after that and she amazed me yet again. We had one of those endless conversations about everything and nothing and she always had a fun and witty spin on every topic. How we ended up having sex during that night is still a little blurry in my mind. I only know it was several drinks later and happened somewhere around the moment we were comparing teenage experiences… The deed itself, _that_ I remember! You know that fire that she puts into her words? Well she can put it into her actions as well… And what actions! I mean, she did that twist at one time...

Shit, she is giving me the quizzical look. Understandable, since I've stood in the threshold for a solid 2 minutes while I reminisced. I hope my thoughts, the last one in particular, aren't being given away by my face. Must refrain that mischievous grin at once! I guess she didn't see it because she just pouts and motions me to come in. Reliving those memories almost successfully made me forget how icy she can be. Like she is now. I really have my work cut out for me.

She enters right after me and I jump a little at the loud bang the door makes behind us. For the first time today I feel some discouragement sweep over me. It's gonna take many clever words to get her to calm down, that's for sure, and I don't think I'll be able to come up with them. All I can do now is try. I walk into the living room but stop right in the middle as her purse flies dangerously close to my side before landing on the floor. I turn around to find her still in the doorway, arms crossed, clearly in a mood that meant business.

- Okay Spenser, you have precisely 4 minutes.

- Just 4? You can't make it at least ten?

- No, because 4 minutes is the longest I can wait before I get what I want, meaning you out of my place, a hot shower and my bed, in that order!

- Fine, can we sit during that time?

She sighs and nods before walking up to the couch. Despite the fact that there is plenty of room to sit besides her, I drag the armchair in front of her and sit on it. I figure she'll have to look at me in the eyes that way. In a move that obviously surprises her, I take both her hands in mine.

- Listen and please, don't interrupt. I know I've disappointed you, deceived you even. You don't have to remind me of that. But you have to understand in what position I was. It was a big deal for me to be given that task by the White House. I mean, I wasn't experienced in that kind of stuff. It's probably what played in my favor for them. If I have known more about it, I sure would have noticed the questionable ethic of that job. But I honestly didn't. Don't roll your eyes, it's true. You may be always on top of things but I'm not. Having my input and opinion respected and valued, I'm not used to that. So yeah, it went to my head and yeah, I've been clueless and stupid. "I truly am sorry" is pretty much the only thing I can say in my defense . I never meant for any of it to happen. So for all it's worth, once again I'm sorry.

I let go of her hands and they fall limply on her knees. I study her face for a second, hoping for a sign that she believes me. She seems hesitant and chews her lower lip thoughtfully, that's kind of good, isn't it?

Ok it's been at least a minute now, will she ever respond?

- You through? I can talk now?

- Well yes. I don't know what more I could say.

- _I_ know. What you did for Cummings, I have come to understand. It doesn't really concern me actually. But what do you have to say for yourself about last night?

- Well if you must know I spent it marching in my apartment, pounding on the error of ways!

- Don't toy with me Spenser, I haven't slept in nearly 30 hours so last night means two nights ago!

- Right. I just thought there wasn't much you wanted to hear about it. You thought it was a mistake, so that's what it was. For you.

- And what? For you it was what? A better access to classified information? A way to do a better job for your little friends over at Washington?

- How can you even imagine that! What happened between us was one: totally unpremeditated and two: in no way related to my job! I could have been a janitor at CTU and I still would have slept with you that night!

- Like that? With no reason? Yeah right!

- You need a reason? I'll give you three: first because you're cute, way cuter than you think. Second because you're the only girl I've ever met that can make me laugh so often. And third because I'm certainly not the kind of guy that let a fantastic girl he likes go away without taking his chance!

I should stop right there. She has the weirdest look I have ever seen in her eyes. I just told her the simple truth but she seems as perplexed as if I had just told her I was in fact from Jupiter and here to take away all her silverware for thorough study by my people. I think I better leave, I don't see anything good coming from my presence here anymore. However her voice stops me right after I get up.

- You really mean it?

- The reasons? Well… yes.

- I have a hard time believing it.

- Since when are you unsure of yourself?

- Since what you just said, no one has ever said that to me. Or thought that about me for that matter.

I look up to her and my God, she _does_ seem unsure. That's a first! I can't help but feeling proud. I actually bested her at her own game! The warm feeling is disappearing rapidly however because she is getting up. I take a step back (instinct of survival, I know what she's capable of!) but it does nothing for me, except hurting my shin on the chair. I expect a slap (maybe deserved) but she puts her hands on my shoulders, not my face. So what now?

- Maybe it wasn't a mistake after all…

- Really? Glad you feel that way because I…

- Just shut up and kiss me!

I obey. For once doing what I'm told to will not get me into trouble!


End file.
